


I really hate my coming late by what you knew all along

by Shadowcrawler



Series: heart shut tight [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 The Well, F/F, Foreplay, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye heard about the special attention Dr. Randolph was giving Jemma and she isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really hate my coming late by what you knew all along

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: my friend's story that isn't actually written yet inspired this one. We decided that in Sif's eventual appearance, she's going to hit on Jemma because obviously Jemma is the epitome of attractiveness to all Asgardians, and Skye will get pissed off about that. And then I borrowed that general idea for this fic. My friend's story will feature actual smut though - sorry, you have to deal with fade-to-black in this one because it's me. If you want some smut, go read unwindmyself's stuff because it's really great!

Skye hadn’t liked Dr. Randolph from the beginning, and when Jemma casually mentioned his special attentions toward her, it made something hot and dangerous flare up in Skye. She’s spent most of her life not getting attached to things, or people, because sooner or later they were all taken away from her. It’s almost a habit now, but she seems to have forgotten to be quite so guarded with Jemma. Dammit, Jemma is _hers_. How dare this old guy hit on her? And yeah, okay, maybe he was a near-immortal godbeing who’d lived for hundreds of years, but so what? Skye would’ve given him what-for if he hadn’t already died (she couldn’t say the news had broken her heart, though Jemma had seemed genuinely distressed about it).

Instead, she books it for Jemma’s room as soon as the rest of the Bus goes quiet. When Jemma opens the door, dressed in a light blue flannel pajama set, Skye about jumps her, swallowing her surprised squeak. After a few frantic, hungry kisses, Jemma pulls back, her eyes wide. “Is everything all right, Skye? You seem…agitated.”

“You’re mine” is what comes out of Skye’s mouth, which wasn’t exactly what she’d intended to say, but well, there it was. 

Jemma raises an eyebrow. “Well, yes, but I’m afraid I don’t understand…”

“Nobody’s allowed to hit on you but me.” Skye pulls Jemma to her, kissing and every so often nipping the pale skin of her neck (but not hard enough to leave a mark, not there anyway).

Jemma gasps as Skye touches her, managing to stammer out “Oh—oh! You mean Dr. Randolph? He didn’t mean any—oh! anything—”

Skye moves a little lower, purposefully kissing Jemma’s collarbone harder – that one _will_ leave a mark. “Mine,” she growls, pressing her lips to Jemma’s as she puts her hands on Jemma’s shoulders and guides her inside the room, toward the bed. 

Once they’ve stopped next to the bed, she reaches down to pull Jemma’s slightly-too-large pajama shirt over her head. Jemma lifts her arms to help, obviously enjoying this spontaneous visit even if she hadn’t been expecting it (thus the non-sexy pajamas, although if you ask Skye Jemma looks sexy in absolutely anything). “I didn’t—oh!” she murmurs as Skye basically attacks her breasts once they’re exposed. “I didn’t know you got jealous so easily.”

“Only with you,” replies Skye, and smirks as she kisses her to punctuate the statement before returning to Jemma’s breasts. Jemma’s making delicious little noises as Skye licks at one nipple while toying with the other one, and those noises hit Skye in all the right places. She gently pushes Jemma so she’ll fall back onto the bed, and once she’s down Jemma quickly situates herself so she won’t hit her head against the wall. For a moment Skye just leans over her, feeling smug as she looks down at her flushed, panting girlfriend. Dr. Randolph will never see her like this. She’s all Skye’s. 

Jemma gazes up at her. “Aren’t you going to finish the job?” she asks, glancing pointedly at her pajama-clad lower half.

“Well, yeah, duh. I was just admiring the view.” Skye smirks, sliding the rest of Jemma’s clothes off of her slowly. “You’re all mine.”

Jemma sighs happily as Skye settles on top of her. “All yours.”


End file.
